I'm not your Hero
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Story credit to MadHat886 and sequel to 'Naruto the Male Toji'. Fighting the evil God: Check. Dating with your Harem: Check. Harem Parent Approval: Check. Past caught up: Uncheck. Well... if his past want him back, they are going to fight for it... and it's a fight they will never win.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Unwelcome familiar face

"Hey now… You girls need to be faster than that." Said Naruto as he and Yume led the girls to the Netherworld.

Why did he let them here? Well… It seems after fighting with Princess Tagitsu, they realize that they are still far behind from Kanami, Hiyori and Yume. But when Kanami and Hiyori figure out the girls request, they ask (whine) at him to let them go with as well.

So now they are now down here at the Netherworld fighting the Aradama. Even though they are slow now, but they are improving fast.

" **C'mon girls. If you want to fight alongside the brat, then you better gear up.** " Said Kurama

Down at the field, Kanami and Hiyori are back to back as they slice through the Aradama fruitless. As expect of their talent for sword.

Mai and Sayaka working well together but because of the different between skills, Mai is a little bit far behind but steady going up.

Kaoru and Ellen… there's nothing much to tell them about their teamwork as they were flawless. As expect of the two who had work together in Mokusa since they were younger.

After a while, the girls then start to get use to the Netherworld battlefield as Naruto said "All right girls, that's all for today. We are going back now."

"Hah… finally." Said Kaoru as she breath out hard

"This is effective… but it's much harder." Said Ellen as she sits down rest

"Umu…" Said Sayaka

"But this is fun right everyone?" Asked Kanami beaming

"Only you Kanami…" Said Hiyori

"All right everyone… Let's go back so we can prepare dinner." Said Mai clapping her hand

"Yay~! Mai-chan cooking!" Said Kanami as they then go back via Naruto portal

(Konoha)

Thing had been hectic ever since Minato found out Naruto had been missing from the village. When he asks the guard, the guard could only said that they don't even remember seeing him walk out of the gate at all.

And there's another case too. It seems that corpses of the villagers who were beheaded was found at the alley on the day of Nadako becoming the clan heiress. But because the village were too busy with celebrating this event that he didn't read the report before and only recently that he touched that report.

It seems that these corpses belong to the villager who were on the hunt for the 'demon'. Yes he knows about that but after he heard the prophecy from the Toad that his child will become the savior of the Elemental Nation. He though that choosing one and neglect the other would be the right choice so he leaves Naruto like that while thinking Naruto will just forgive them.

But he didn't as he ran away with whoever kill those villagers.

And Kushina and Nadako after hearing Naruto had been missing, they then broke down. Kushina crying because she right then had just remember that she had a son in the first place. While Nadako looking down sadly as she knew she was the reason he gone.

But Minato and Kushina had to push those feeling aside as they had to push their daughter to train and study. But after spending so many times to control the fox charka, it was a failure as she lose control over the fox charka as they had no idea how to fix this. And right now, she can only use ninjutsu and ninja skill with her normal charka and labelled her as skilled but lack power.

But they don't know that… a threat to the Element Nation is looming near and they are powerless to stop it.

(Back to Naruto)

"Everyone… Dinner ready." Said Mai as she carries a pot

"OHH! Today we going to have hot pot?" Asked Kanami drooling

"Kanamin… You're drooling." Said Ellen sweat drops

"And of course… Hiyori-chan Potato Stew as well." Said Mai as Hiyori carry out another pot

"OHH!" Said Kanami

"If this keep up, she might drooling all over the place." Said Kaoru

" **And I really don't want saliva infected food.** " Said Kurama

"We won't have that…" Said Naruto laughing

"Okay everyone… ITADAKIMASU!" Said all of them clapping their hand

The table then starts to lively as the girls eating while chatting happily. And speaking of it, the fight for him as a price from before had reached a draw since neither want to give in. So he had to accompanied all of them to… brr… shopping.

The meal is not bad but clothes, shoe choosing making his skin crawl. And that fox have some nerve to tell him to man up after he bailed. He going to prank him… that's for sure.

But seeing the table like this making him smile. Kurama seems to readed his mind said " **It's not bad huh**?"

"Yeah…" Said Naruto. He then took a look at the picture at the wall at the day they are on the date. The picture was taken at the fountain as they laughing. Kanami, Mai and Sayaka on the right while Hiyori, Ellen and Kaoru on the left as Yume standing in front of him. After that, the girls then 'demand' a kiss to seal the date as they gone home some gigging while some with blushing face.

" **You truly glad that your mother Minato bring you here huh?** " Asked Kurama

Naruto then remembers when he was still at the realm beyond space and time

(Flash Back)

"Eh Mom?" Asked Naruto seeing two women

"Ya… Naruto." Said Minato

"Hello… Naruto." Said Kagari

"Kagari-san too?" Asked Naruto

"So what are you doing here Naruto? Aren't you suppose to have a place to gone back?" Asked Minato

"Eh well… I had to be here because I sealed Princess Tagitsu here?" Said Naruto

Then he earned a headbutt from Minato. Minato then said "I don't remember taught you to be give up this easily."

"Eh…" Said Naruto massaging his forehead

"My son is the most stubborn idiot there is… and I'm proud of him." Said Minato

"I don't remember entrusting my daughter to someone this weak-will." Said Kagari

"Eh what do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"Ah for the love of…" Said Minato slapping her forehead

"Naruto… the girls truly love you. Isn't that a bit rude not to return their feeling?" Asked Kagari

"Eh they love me?" Asked Naruto

"Kanami kissed you! How dense can you be?" Asked Minato

"Eh but I thought that was sibling kind of love." Said Naruto confusing

"Sibling don't kiss like that… Naruto." Said Kagari

"But… will I deserve them? I mean… you know my history mom?" Asked Naruto

"YOU ARE NOT A DEMON… NOR A FAILURE! Those people back there don't deserve your attention." Said Minato cupping his cheek

"You are my son… and I am proud to be your mother." Said Minato

Naruto eyes then starts to leaking tear and said "… I-I miss you… mom. You are the best mother I ever have."

"I know… and I'm sorry I can't be near you anymore." Said Minato hugging him

" **Even the greatest warrior can shed tear huh?** " Said Princess Tagitsu as she appears

"He's maybe the strongest swordsman… but he lacks the warmness of people… just like you." Said Kagari

Minato then pushes him out and said "Now then… I think it's time for you to go back Naruto. There're people waiting for you."

"But I don't know how…" Said Naruto

" **That's where I came in…** " Said Princess Tagitsu

"Princess Tagitsu?! I though…" Said Naruto

" **You're not wrong… I will trap here… along with your mother and Kagari Juujou. But do not worry, I intent no harm.** " Said Princess Tagitsu

"Mom?" Asked Naruto

"Who do you think your mother is? Do you think I'm that weak?!" Said Minato drills punch on Naruto head

"OWOWOWOW…" Said Naruto holding his smoking head

Kagari just giggle at that and said "Now Princess Tagitsu… If you please?"

Princess Tagitsu shakes her head and said " **It's simple… All we had to do is combine my power with that portal open skill of your to make a crack leading you to the real world.** "

"How do I know you won't take that chance to escape?" Asked Naruto

" **Don't worry… Even if I can, thanks to that sword, most of my power had been severed. I pretty much powerless against you.** " Said Princess Tagitsu as she pointing at Arcane Umbra

"But still… this is quite a well-made sword. Can't believe that something like this exist." Said Kagari looks at Naruto sword

"Hey… but at least it's purple. My color." Said Minato laughing making Naruto and the rest sweat drop

" **Anyway… it's time for you saying goodbye to your mother.** " Said Princess Tagitsu

"Wait can I be here longer? I have so many things to talk to mom." Said Naruto

" **The reason for this is because it's already 2 months at the human world.** " Said Princess Tagitsu

"Wait what?" Asked Naruto

"Time inside here are basically stand still. So I can't blame you if you don't felt time had passed." Said Kagari

"And there's you have it. So I can only say this… make sure to treat those girls with love. Return their feeling, don't make excuse like you did before… Oh and give me many grandkids." Said Minato

"Mom! Isn't that a bit too early?" Asked Naruto embarrassed

"It's best to think about the future." Said Minato smirking. She then smile lightly and said "And take care of yourself Naruto… Always follow your heart."

Naruto tears keep flowing out as he listens to his mother as Princess Tagitsu said " **It's time.** "

Naruto and Princess Tagitsu then open the portal then Naruto turns back took one last look with dry tear eyes.

"Take care…" Said Minato waving her hand with Kagari

Naruto nodded as he walks out as the portal close.

Kagari looks at Minato and said "You don't need to be toughen up anymore Minato…"

"Yeah…" Said Minato as she wipes her tear away.

" **Now then… what should we do now?** " Asked Princess Tagitsu smiling

"Let just head in and figure it out." Said Minato as they head in the shrine.

(End Flash Back)

Naruto could only smile then Kanami noticed that then said "Nii-san what's wrong?"

"Ah no it's nothing…" Said Naruto

"You're lying…" Said Sayaka

"Tell us the truth already…" Said Kaoru

"Oh so you want me to tell you that I imagine you girls look good at wedding dress?" Asked Naruto

The girls beside Sayaka and Yume blushed as they look away. Ever since Sana said in Naruto case, she can allow him polygamy, the girls kept on thinking about it ever since.

" _Yep… This is my true home now… If someone dare to destroy it, I'll make sure they regret it!_ " Though Naruto as he clenches his hand.

Kurama saw his determination looks as he nodded his head and looks at Nene and said " **Well it seems thing is turning to the best huh?** "

"nene." Said Nene nodded as they enjoy their meal

(Konoha)

At the Element countries, thing had turns to worse. Minato though the true threat was the Akatsuki. But then a one eye man with eye-patch appear as a big tree that somehow grown to the point it's touch the sky overnight destroy the entire Akatsuki with strange ability and worse of all, none of the jutsu or weapon work on him and the beast that follow him.

Many countries fall from the man and his army as he keeps on invading the Elemental Nation. Until then the toad then summon out a powerful sword since ancient time. The sword was called the Akabane sword. Nadako had been using it to fight off the beast but every time she uses it, the sword shredding her to piece from the inside.

Then the Toad revealed that the sword can only use safety by the one with the soul of the tail beast. It didn't took them long to realize that the child of Prophecy was Naruto in the first place.

And then they then go on a full search for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. Right now at the office:

"What do you mean you can't find him Jiraiya?" Asked Minato

"I don't know… I had my spy network along with the shinobis looking all over the Elemental Nation but the brat is nowhere to be found." Said Jiraiya

"Where could he be? If he died, then the Prophecy won't kept on saying it's him." Said Minato

"… I have an idea… I don't know if it's right of not…" Said Jiraiya cupping his chin

"What… what is it?" Asked Minato

"Remember what the Toad said about the original of the Akabane? The Toad said the sword came from beyond the Veil itself." Said Jiraiya

"What? Are you saying Naruto is at the Veil? But if he is there… won't he die?" Asked Minato

"If I remember right, when you walk through it, our charka will instantly being drain as we died… so maybe… because Naruto doesn't train and not to mention he's still small so…" Said Jiraiya

"There are chance that he's there, is that what are you saying?" Asked Minato

"But there's a hiccup on that theory… How did he manage to get there without food or even money and even the knowledge of that?" Asked Jiraiya

… "… Wait a moment…" Said Minato as he searches for a certain file.

"Ah… there is it." Said Minato brings out a file

"Huh? The case about the death villagers at the alley? If I remember right, wasn't that the day when you decided to hand Nadako the position of clan heiress?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yeah… and after that, I never seen the villagers gather up again for the 'hunt'." Said Minato

"So what? Did you think Naruto suddenly had the power to kill over 20 adults with ninja mix in them?" Asked Jiraiya

"Of course not… But there might be someone there as well. Too bad it's because of the festival, the visitors entering the village is quite numerous so we don't know which one is the one bring Naruto away." Said Minato

"Well… at least we know where to find him? The question is… how to get across?" asked Jiraiya

"I have a prototype of the seal allow us cloak ourselves. But after being Hokage and training Nadako, I don't have time to finish it. The seal could allow us to walk there but we can't use any charka because the instant we did that, the seal will be render ineffective and we'll die." Said Minato

"Then what's the problem?" Asked Jiraiya

"I don't know if it can cloak us from the effect from beyond the Veil because I haven't manage to study the effect that much." Said Minato

"Then you and your family will go. Since you're the most familiar with it you can work faster. Meanwhile, me and Tsunade will take care of the work here. The sooner we find him, the better." Said Jiraiya

"I don't know… I think we should prepare. After all, many had said that the land beyond there is quite dangerous as it was far more advance to us." Said Minato

"Aw come on… you're worry too much. All you have to do is slip in, get the kid and get out. Honestly, what can an untrained ninja can do?" Asked Jiraiya once again not knowing how wrong he was.

At Japan in the Minoseki Academy, Mai and Kanami meets up with Mihono.

"Good morning Mihono-chan." Said Kanami

"Oh Kanami-chan, Mai-chan." Said Mihono

"Good morning Mihono-chan." Said Mai smiling

"So how is the training with your brother Kanami-chan?" Asked Mihono

"It was exciting. I was able to fight many strong being!" Said Kanami eyes sparkle

"Aw… I wish I can go as well…" Said Mihono pouting

"It can't help it… you have the duty to find the Akabane swords after all." Said Mai

"Yeah… I managed to find a lot of them… It seems like no matter how many we found… they kept on multiplying." Sighed out Mihono tiredly

"… But you can travel many place Mihono-chan." Said Mai trying to cheer her up

"But it's so bored! Fighting many strong Aradama like you two did are much better." Said Mihono whining

"It is fun… But we had to do this." Said Mai looking down

"We have to catch up with Nii-san. We can't kept on relying on him anymore." Said Kanami summons out Chidori raising it up

"Eh Kanami-chan? Where did you take out Chidori from?" Asked Mihono

"Oh this is the skill Nii-san teach us. This allow us to store our Okatana within our soul like how Princess Tagitsu and Yukari-sama did. He said that skill is a must if we continues training at the Netherworld." Said Kanami

"Heh? That will be useful on the mission since we don't have to carry our Okatana everywhere…" Said Mihono

"How about I teach you Mihono-chan?" asked Kanami

"Kanami-chan… I don't think you have the skill to teach at all…" Said Mai laughing

"Of course I have it…" Said Kanami

"Well…" Said Mai laughing as she turns away

"I have the skills to teach right Mihono-chan?" Asked Kanami turns to Mihono

Mihono could only looks away as she can't answer that.

Meanwhile at the Sword Bureau:

"Director Sana. We found unknown signature entering Japan." Said the operator

"Unknown signature?" Asked Sana

"It's neither Aradama nor Toji." Said the operator

"Neither Aradama nor Toji? Where is the signature appear at?" Asked Sana

"About this… the signature just suddenly appeared… we don't know how but it just appeared here." Said the operator showing at the screen

" _Huh? Isn't that's where Minato came back from investigating at the Elemental Nation?_ " Though Sana

" _So that's how it is…_ " Though Sana upset

"What should we do director?" Asked the operator

"Send someone to take a look. There's no need for Toji for this." Said Sana

At Naruto home:

Ping Pong, Ping Pong…

"Huh? Who is at the door at this hour? The girls shouldn't be here by now?" Asked Naruto walks down

Ping Pong, Ping Pong…

"All right all right, I'm coming…" said Naruto walks to the door.

Naruto then opens the door revealing a group that turning his day to the worst day. "Hello Naruto… Long time no see."

 **Done. Face off at last. What is Naruto reaction to this turns of event? And before everyone ask, Akabane sword is the sword mention at chapter 6 or 7. Because the Element Nation people from the ancient time mess with the sword for it to become a weapon of war… let just say that the sword angry and you know the answer. Please PM or Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Confrontation

"Hello son… Long time no see." Said Minato (N) smiling

SLAM!

Naruto slammed the door hard as he breaths in and breaths out. Kurama walks down and said " **What's wrong brat?** "

"Kurama… did I accidently drink sake last night again?" Asked Naruto panics

" **Huh? Of course not. Mai and Hiyori didn't bought any sake for the party last night… or you might got them pregnant already.** " Said Kurama grinning

"Don't… just don't remind me that." Said Naruto.

The truth is after fighting Princess Tagitsu via Yukari body, they celebrate and Naruto accidently drinks sake that Sana-baa brought with her. And for some reason, after drinking it the girls kept on look away whenever they see him and Sana-baa kept on that grinning on her face. After learning from Kurama, he vows to never drink sake again.

" **But why did you suddenly ask that?** " Asked Kurama

"Because I think I was seeing thing when I open the door." Said Naruto

" **Huh? What do you mean by that?** " Asked Kurama looking through the peephole on the door.

After that, he had to rub his eye a few times and said " **Okay… either the two of us are seeing thing or they really are here.** "

"How did they even here?" Asked Naruto

" **For now… let us open it. Since they are here then it's most likely they had researched where you are. Maybe we can learn how did they managed to get here.** " Said Kurama

"And what if they suddenly act violent?" Asked Naruto

" **Don't worry. I checked and somehow they don't have any charka at all. Most likely they have some way to hide from this world. And besides, do you really think they can be a match to you if they decide to get violent?** " Said Kurama looks at Naruto with 'Are you an idiot?' look

Naruto knew that as he sighed as he opens the door. His face twist at the innocent smile of that bloody bastard.

"Hello Naruto… can we come in?" Asked Minato (N)

Naruto opens the door and lead them inside. They then sit at the living room then Naruto said "So… what do you want?"

Minato (N), Kushina and Nadako shiver at how cold his voice is. Make senses since they make his life miserable since childhood. But Minato (N) resolves himself and said

"Naruto you need to come back." Said Minato (N)

Meanwhile outside of the house, soldiers station outside and said "We have arrived director. What is your order?"

"For now… stand by. I know that the brat can take care of himself. Your job is to make sure that should the fight broke out, secure the area so no civilian get involve." Said Sana

"Roger." Said the commander.

At the HQ:

"When you said we have intruder, I didn't expect to be 'them'." Said Kaoru looks at the screen

"And we all know how he will reach. Let just hope the brat don't go berserk in the middle of the city." Said Sana massaging her temple

Back at the house, Naruto could only looks at Minato (N) as he digging his ear and said "I'm sorry… could you repeat that?"

"There's a new force that have taken all but two bijuus. Sooner or later they are going after you." Said Minato (N) wanting to make thing right

"You need to come back with us so we can train you our family art." Said Kushina happy to see her son

"Brother please we need you back." Said Nadako pleading

"And why the hell should I? You're the one that was groom to be the hero of the village while, I was left alone to be beaten by the villagers who were allowed by that bastard here." Said Naruto pointing at Minato (N)

"After you left, I had the villagers join in that had an arm cut off. I know it isn't much." Said Minato (N)

"Hou? Is it right after or when you just realized that I was gone huh?" Asked Naruto looks at Minato (N) amusingly

Minato (N) felt like swallow a lemon as his son hit the bull eye. He just only found out after researching for a way to Nadako can uses the fox charka.

"Naruto please come back. The Toad said that a child born from two great ninja will save the Elemental Nation." Said Kushina

"So that's it? You need me back for that? No wonder you trained her like your life depend on it." Said Naruto lightly laugh

" **Got to admit that's a stupid move. First they don't know if it's a boy or girl. And worse of all, they listened to a senile Toad who near the death door.** " Said Kurama in Naruto mind not knowing whether he should laugh at them or felt stupid to lose to such an idiot like Minato (N)

"I'm sorry… I wish I should have the soul seal in me instead of you. That way… you can be treat better." Said Nadako

"Then the result would be reverse as well… And how did you even got here anyway?" Asked Naruto

"Oh… it's because Dad had a seal allow us to evade this world effect." Said Nadako

"Hou? But it doesn't come with a price right? Seal maybe hack… but not that hack." Said Naruto smirking

"It just like you said… We can't use ninjutsu here since if we did, the seal won't be able to hide us anymore." Said Minato (N)

" **So he did find a way to bypass the law of this world huh? Where the heck is that brain when hearing that senile old Toad speaking?** " Asked Kurama

"Okay then… back to the matter… the answer is still no. I no longer have any wish to be a ninja anymore." Said Naruto

"Naruto please… we need you to come back so we can train the power inside you." Said Minato (N)

"Huh? What power? I only have the soul remember? And you're the one who said 'it was a waste of time' after all?" Asked Naruto

" **Unless you not counting the power to slay even the God you have.** " Said Kurama in his mind snickering

"They don't need to know that do they?" Asked Naruto back

He then turns back to his 'family' and said "And by tell… how are you going to do that? You said you're in the middle of the war. Did you think you have the time to train me when you can't even fend off the invaders by yourselves."

Minato (N) and Kushina were lost at word. They never taught Naruto everything and the basic already took years to learn and they don't have that luxury at all. How could they train their son to the level he can defeat this new force?

"Now if you're done, please get out of my house." Said Naruto

"Brother you're not even going to try?" Asked Nadako

"Why should I? This is your fight, not mine. The Toad said the Element Nation, not the world. And this is my home now, not that 'place'. They though you are a hero, but fate is quite funny to decide it was me. I'm not your hero, and I'll never be. Now get out of my house before I charge you for entering and breaking." Said Naruto

Minato (N), Kushina and Nadako are now step outside of the house as they took one look at the house. Now Naruto no longer want to be the part of their family anymore and leaving them with no hero to turn the table. All they have now is Nadako the hero which she is not.

Back to HQ:

"Phew… it's a good thing a fight won't broke out but now we had learn something." Said Sana

"Yeah… it seems these people can come here but the side effect is they can't fight." Said Kaoru

"All unit… Fall back… there's nothing we can do now." Said Sana over the comm

"Yes Director." Said the commander as they fall back

"But still, that was cold there." Said Kaoru

"It's their fault in the first place. First they throw him away, now they only want him back to fight for them. I'm surprise he didn't draw his sword when his 'father' request him that." Said Sana

"So what should we do now?" Asked Kaoru

"What else? A crash course for all to handle a shinobis of course." Said Sana

Minato (N), Kushina and Nadako who had leave Japan as they rest at the hotel at the Elemental Nation. They sad that Naruto doesn't want to have anything to do with the family anymore and he was right. There's no way they can train him to be able to fight for such a short time.

"Naruto is right. Even if we did bring him back with us, we can't train him to fight like us." Said Minato (N)

"We got to try. We got to try to earn his forgiveness. He's the only one who can save the Elemental Nation." Said Kushina

"But how can we even get him to listen to us? We never listen to him when he was still with us. And the only way that Naruto could ever be ready is for him going through training from hell." Said Minato (N)

"But that's only work when the one going through it want it. Naruto doesn't care about us so there's no way he will go through that training. The person go through it will have the chance to either die or crazy from it. And Naruto need to be willing and stable mind in order to fight." Said Minato (N)

"But he won't agree… Which is why it's up to me to do it." Said Nadako

"Nadako you can't. Tsunade-baa already said that if you use it many times more, even she can't recover you." Said Kushina

"That's the price I have to take." Said Nadako

Kushina crying as she regrets her choice for favoring Nadako and leave Naruto at the mercy of those villagers. Why can't she love both of them back then?

Back to Japan:

"Nii-san I'm back." Said Kanami as she opens the door as she and the girls walk in

They then saw Naruto at deep though and Hyori said "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto just realized and said "Oh welcome back. How is your day?"

"The mission were much easier thanks to our training Naruto-san." Said Mai

"There were no match for us." Said Ellen with a 'V' sign as Sayaka nodded

"I was just waiting around in the office and it was so bored~!" Said Yume

Kaoru just be quiet as she knew the exchange. She then said "Hey everyone… let's sit down… There's something that hag want to talk about."

The girls look confuse and Naruto looks at Kaoru as he knew that she must have knew this.

After that, the girls sit down with a tray of cookies baked by Mai. Kanami then said "What is it Kaoru-chan?"

"It's about today event…" Said Kaoru as she looks at Naruto. Naruto signals her to explains as he doesn't have the will to do it.

Kaoru sighed and starts to explain today event. After she done, Yume immediately draw her sword and said "WHERE ARE THEY?! I'LL KILL THEM!"

"That's just wrong. First you were throw away for not useful to them and now they want you to come back like that." Said Hiyori

"Everyone… I know you're angry but this is not the way…" Said Mai trying to calm them down

"Oh it is. You have no idea when I see them I just want to march straight there with my Nenekirimaru." Said Kaoru

"That's not fair." Said Ellen

"That is fair for them Ellen-chan." Said Kanami

"Which is why that hag will make a crash course to handle them should they cross the line." Said Kaoru

"Oh! I am more than ready to do so." Said Yume darkly

Naruto could only laugh lightly at that as he wonders if Yume were here before, won't his 'family' be able to came back alive?

" **Definite not. You already saw firsthand how powerful Yume is.** " Said Kurama laughing

"haha…" Said Naruto

" **But at the matter at hand, I felt like they are hiding something.** " Said Kurama

"It's their job. Hide, steal, kill… you name it." Said Naruto

" **Huh… maybe you're right. Then be vigilant, if they knew you are here, they most likely send other as well.** " Said Kurama

"Great… more annoying." Said Naruto sighed out

At the HQ, Sana reported back to Akane. Akane said "That's weird. Knowing them, they won't that desperate enough to even come here risking their life like this."

"Yeah… something is up so I had send a scout there via helicopter." Said Sana

"How long will it take?" Asked Akane

"They should be back about…" Said Sana but she was interrupted

"Director… the scout had just came and he said it's urgent." Said a Toji

"I guess now huh?" Said Sana as she and Akane go meet the scout

"What is it that it's so important?" Asked Sana

"You better take a look at this Director." Said the soldier as he brings out the image to the screen

And the sight was quite a behold. Dead bodies litter on the ground, building destroy and… Aradama rampaging the town.

"What the? Aradama?" Asked Sana

"But why?" Asked Akane

"Wait…" Said Sana bringing up a file. She continues "The truth is… I asked Minato (E) to go there to see if there any Aradama there since I have receive some reports that there are some Aradame start to reside there."

"And she found Naruto instead and forgot about the mission." Said Akane

"It's not all Director… it's faint but there's even a signal of an Okatana there." Said the soldier

"What?" Said Sana

"Could it be… one of the Akabane sword somehow strained there?" Asked Akane

"That's explain why the some Aradama reside there. Because they can sense the Okatana." Said Sana

"What should we do Sana?" Asked Akane

"I have one option… but the brat won't like this." Said Sana massaging her temple.

After that, all Tojis and the soldiers had a crash course for Shinobis and how to handle them

Few days later, like Kurama expected, more annoying come.

Ping Pong, Ping Pong…

Naruto walks down to the door then he opens it to reveal…

"Hey Naruto… long time no see." Said Jiraiya

"Before you asked, no!" Said Naruto closing the door

Jiraiya stopped the door then said "Wait… it's about your sister."

"Why should I care?" Asked Naruto

"She's dying Naruto…." Said Jiraiya

"Huh? I guess you have my interest…" Said Naruto opens the door

"Then… can I come in?" Asked Jiraiya

They then go to the living room where Yume sitting around watching TV. Yume then said "Huh who is that old man Onii-chan?"

"Onii-chan?" Asked Jiraiya looks at Naruto

"Just a pain in the ass from 'there'." Said Naruto as he sits down

"Oh…" Said Yume turns off the TV as she moves a little for Naruto to sit.

Jiraiya sits down and Naruto said "You have 2 minutes."

"Your sister… she was fighting a new force that recently emerged. An one eye-patch man called Damien who leading many beasts that we have never seen before and they are tearing the Element Nation apart. Your sister had been using a sword belong to the Toad clan call Akabane Sword to push back the beast but the sword is tearing her from inside out every times she uses it. Tsunade is doing what she can to heal her but with Damien always attacking… sooner or later her body will gave out. You're the only one who can use the sword without harming you." Said Jiraiya

"So what's your point? I believe I already said I have no interest to go back and fight for you." Said Naruto impassive

"Naruto… that's your home. Don't you care about it? Anything you want will be your." Said Jiraiya as Minato (N) told him that he'll be willing to give Naruto anything he wants

"Please don't spout out that nonsense. That 'place'… will never be my home. This is my home. I have a family, a loving mother and sibling. And friends who are much better than that 'place'. So why do I have to fight for a place that I despise the most? And don't gave me that 'I'll be just like them' crap. What do you think this is… children picture book? I'll only fight for one place… and this… is the place I'll always fight for. So go back and tell them they can go to hell for all I care… Who know? I might go there to lay some flowers after those beasts done ravaging your 'precious home'." Said Naruto sipping his tea

"Is that all you want? A loving family?" Asked Jiraiya as he recalls when Naruto was young, he always have an eye that want some attention.

"But now… I don't need your 'so-called' love. I have plenty of them here. And I won't trade anything for them." Said Naruto

"Naruto we can be family like you are always want. The person who kidnapped you here take you from your real parents. Why don't you open your eye?" Asked Jiraiya

"And what make you so sure that you all can do better?" Asked Naruto

"We care for you for who you really are. I bet these people will abandon you if they knew your secret." Said Jiraiya

" **Oh boy! Kid… Yume starts to have 'Can I kill this idiot' look on her face.** " Said Kurama and true to his word, Yume are now trying very hard to restrain herself from drawing her katana and separate Jiraiya head from his shoulder.

"And pray tell… What is that secret?" Asked Yume gritting her teeth somehow not notice by Jiraiya

"You want to know little girl? Then listen… 16 years ago, a beast rampaging our village. And the Yondaime Hokage in order to stop the beast, he sealed the beast to a pair of twin. The beast power go to the female twin while the soul go to the male. So you see girl… your 'Onii-chan' holding the vicious soul of the beast." Said Jiraiya tell himself that even if it's cruel to Naruto, but he needs to know that these people don't love him at all.

Jiraiya was unable to register what happened as he suddenly was grabbed by the collar and was throw outside breaking the door in the process.

At the HQ:

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Said Kaoru as she was being restrained by Sayaka, Suzuka and Shidou as they losing their strength fast.

"Calm down Kaoru. Let the brat handle this." Said Sana as she wonders just how idiot is that pervert is?

Back to where Jiraiya is. He doesn't know what happened but somehow he was being throw outside with such speed. Yume then grabbed his collar and shout

"YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK WE ARE JUST AS NARROW MIND LIKE YOU?! WE ARE ALREADY KNEW THAT! YOU PEOPLE BLAME HIM FOR THE SOUL OF THE FOX! A SOUL!"

Yume then picks him up with one hand surprising Jiraiya at the little girl strength. Yume then said "Get out of here and don't ever think of seeing him again. Or so help me…" as she directs her KI to Jiraiya making him see 300 of his deaths.

Jiraiya after seeing that, he starts to has foam on his mouth as he peeded his pant. Yume disgusted at him as she throws full force as he fly though many walls and landing on the street.

At the HQ:

Sana face palmed as she mumbles about paperwork increasing and said "Tell someone to clean up the mess and throw him back at the Element Nation."

"He got off easy…" Said Kaoru fixing her clothes

"Haiz… Maybe sending him there is a bad idea after all." Said Sana as she canceled the plan.

 **Done. Another chapter done. Now which team will have a beat up in the next chapter: Team Asuma or Team Gai. Please PM or Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 How to beatdown an arrogant prick

Back at Konoha, after finding Jiraiya with many broken bones dropped at Konoha gate, Minato is now reading the report of Jiraiya injuries to the council of the village.

"Okay… Apparently Jiraiya had 22 broken spines, his left arm is shatter from some kind of fast impact to the solid wall judging from the debris dust on his arm. And for some reason, his mental mind is somehow damaged from some event as even with the Yamanaka doctor can't take a look much less recover it. So even if he doesn't remember the reason why he was in that state, I could tell that it has something to do with my son." Said Minato (N)

"Honestly… why do we even bother with him? If he doesn't want to, leave him. It's not like that useless trash can do anything." Said the elder

"Do you want to lose this war? I told you… it was because my daughter is the only thing that has been holding Damien army back. Each time she uses the sword it tears more of her inside and jutsu won't work on them. Tsunade and the other had been taxing themselves just to keep her body together. Naruto is the only one who can handle the power of that sword. Or do any of you think you can wield it?" Asked Minato (N) challenging them

"You already know what happened to everyone who has tried." Said Hiashi.

Everyone who had tried to wield it immediately have their life force consumed by the sword. The sword at that times glowing like it was angrily warning them to back off… or else. But they pay no mind to that and… the result is that.

"But still… I thought you never taught him anything at all? How did he managed to did this to Jiraiya?" Asked Shikaku

"Most likely Jiraiya done something to anger the military forces there or something. Since Kushina said she can't senses any trace of charka in him at all." Said Minato (N)

"Then why do we need him for? Did you expect us to be on our knee to that useless trash?" Asked the elder

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I told you the only reason we are standing now is because Nadako wielding that sword! And Damien seems had known the effect of the sword did to her and he pressing us harder now!" Said Minato (N)

"So what should we do Minato (N)?" Asked Sarutobi

"For now… I think of sending a team of Genin with their Jonin sensei. Hoping the one who is at the same generation with Naruto can convince him." Said Minato (N)

The truth is he found out that a team is a friend to him. He just hope that will work.

Back at Japan:

Naruto and the girls are at the restaurant as they tried to cheer him up. After the other heard what the pervert said, they want nothing more than peel off his skin… slowly.

"Nii-san… What's wrong? Isn't Pizza is your favorite?" Asked Kanami

"Ah… it's nothing Kanami… Oh it's look good." Said Naruto dig in

Now everyone wonders why Naruto favorite food is Pizza… not Ramen? The truth is… because Ramen is his 'family' favorite food. And so he can't even took one look at them without getting sick because it brought many painful memories.

"You sure he's alright Kanami?" Whisper Hiyori

"I can only think of this. Whenever he got upset, he always eat Pizza." Whisper back Kanami

"Well… let's hope it can bring up his mood." Said Kaoru

"I can learn to bake them if he likes." Said Mai

"Thanks Mai-chan." Said Kanami

Naruto kept on eating and Kurama said " **Kid… I think you should just talk to them. Keeping in like this not only not good for your health… but it also worry the girls as well.** "

"I don't know how at all…" Said Naruto

" **Just tell them what is in your mind. They love you kid. They already show that.** " Said Kurama

"But…" " **But nothing… didn't you promise your mother and Kagari-san that you'll always return their feeling? Or are you not the one who can't keep promise?** " Cut off Kurama

"Of course I can!" Said Naruto

" **Then stop saying and do it.** " Said Kurama

Naruto just sighed. He then looks at the girls and said "Hey everyone?"

"What is it Nii-san?" Asked Kanami

"Listen… I want to talk to you girls about something." Said Naruto

The girls surprise… but they happy that he finally open up to them. Ellen then said "Go ahead Naruto. We're all ear."

"Well… It just that… I kept thinking of that pervert say the other day. And I don't know what to do after all." Said Naruto

The girls hear that could only looking at him with deadpanned look. Kaoru chopped his head with her hand and said "Are you an idiot?"

"We don't care Naruto. You're perfect just the way you are." Said Hiyori

"Hiyori-chan is right Nii-san. That guy doesn't know what's he saying… he doesn't know who you really are." Said Kanami

"You are a great person Naruto-san… And the one all of us love after all." Said Mai smiling

"That's right! So have more confident to yourself." Said Ellen

"… You are the greatest person." Said Sayaka

"You are the one who saved me from my death Onii-chan." Said Yume

"Even if I turn my back on them when they need help?" Asked Naruto

"They don't even deserve it the first place. Besides, that hag said your mother doesn't want you to be a hero… so don't being one." Said Kaoru

Kaoru then being punched on the head by Sana as she said "I heard that Kaoru… But she's right brat. Your mother just want you to be happy, to be the son that she loves. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Naruto could only lightly chuckle and said "Thanks… thanks you all! But what are you doing here old hag?"

"This brat…" Said Sana twitching. She then just sighed and said "Anyway… the reason why I'm here is to talk about the Akabane sword at that 'place'."

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Naruto as the girls listen

"You see… Richard had researched about it when the scouter bring back the info of that sword when your… 'sister' fighting the Aradama. And it's turn out, the sword was badly corrupted." Said Sana brings out a tablet showing them

"What do you mean 'corrupted'?" Asked Kaoru

"It means… whatever that place did to the Akabane Sword… they modify it so it can be a weapon of war. And thanks to that… the sword was quite angry and tainted so it would damages the one who use them. And the only way to use it safety is…" Said Sana trail off

"For someone who has the soul of the Bijuu… or more precisely… me with Kurama." Said Naruto

"So they screw up favoring your 'sister' thinking she's their saviors instead of you huh?" Asked Kaoru

"Quite poetic justice if you ask me…" Said Hiyori crossing her arm

"Anyway… the reason why I'm telling you this is because… your new mission is to stay near Naruto. No doubt that those ninja from 'there' will come for him again." Said Sana

"Um… Miss Sana… this is Nii-san we are talking about… I'm pretty sure those ninja won't even be able to so much put a scratch on him." Said Kanami

"I know… but this brat here…" Said Sana grabbing Naruto head as she continues "have way too much firepower. If he so much even unleash a slight of his power… there's no doubt there will be damage… and I really don't want my paperwork to be increase… like last time." Sana looks at Yume at the last part

"What? That pervert piss me off…" Said Yume whining

"Anyway… I'm trusting you girls with this issue." Said Sana

"Yes… Director." Said Sayaka

And true to the old ha- ehem… Sana said, trouble come to him a few weeks later.

Naruto who is now at the door and seeing his… 'ex-classmate' a.k.a 'Nadako friend-club'. Naruto could only sighed and said "Did that bastard all out of people to send or something."

"Hey! Watch who you are talking!" Bark out Ino

"Cool down Ino… don't forget our objective…" Said Shikamaru

"And what objective is that?" Asked Naruto

"We wish to bring you back to our youthful village!" Said Lee pumping his fist up

"Argh…" Said Naruto palmed his face

"Nii-san is someone at the door?" Asked Kanami looks out only for her face to frown

"Um… so… can we go in?" Asked Asuma

"What make you think I'll listen to what you said?" Asked Naruto

"Unless you want the one inside know how a worthless you are that you can't even greet your better?" Said Neji arrogantly

"Oh great…" Said Naruto

" **Well… at least this is going to be quite a show…** " Said Kurama

Naruto then lead them in as they then see the girls are sitting at the living room. The girls then look at the newcomer with a frown.

At the HQ:

"That idiot leader send someone this arrogant to negotiate?" Asked Sana as she got a feeling that her paperwork will increase soon.

At the house:

Naruto and the girls sit down at the opposite of the Konoha teams. Naruto then said "How many times I have to tell you? I have… no interest… to come back."

"What if we pay you?" Asked Shikamaru

"What do I look like? A mercenary? As you can see… I don't need that kind of work at all." Said Naruto

"The village willing to pay you anything Naruto." Said Asuma

"And I don't care… Now if the reason you are here because of this, then get out!" Said Naruto

"Hey! Why do you treat us like this? Aren't we your friends?" Asked Ino

"Hou? This… I got to here. How did you managed to arrive to that conclusion?" Asked Naruto

"We were friend when you're still at the village." Said Chouji

"You call that 'friends'? You only got close to me so you can get close to Nadako. You guy were too busy to look good at Nadako to even bother to know me." Said Naruto

The girls heard that couldn't help but angry at that. Well… Yume already starts to finger to prepare summons 'Nikkari Ao'e'.

"Now please get out of my house!" Said Naruto

"We are not going anywhere!" Said Neji standing up despite Gai stopping him

"And how are you have that authority? This is my house so get out!" Said Naruto

"You're coming with us one way or another!" Said Neji getting tired of this

"And what if I refuse?" Asked Naruto as Sana already saw this getting to the bad direction as she orders to evacuate the resident nearby.

"Then we will do this the hard way!" Said Neji pulling out a kunai

"Huh and how are you going to do that? The instant you using charka, the instant you dead!" Said Naruto mocking

"Hmph… Our team is a weapon and Taijutsu team. We don't need charka to deal with trash like you!" Said Neji not knowing sign his own death warrant.

Neji then suddenly was kicked outside blast through the door broken it… again.

Ellen walks out and said "Then let us see if you can back up those word."

Lee leaps in to stop her but Kaoru already holding him by the throat and slam him on the wall said "You are not going anywhere…"

Tenten and Gai was about to do something but Kanami and Hiyori already with sword drawn at their throat and Hiyori said "Sit. Down!"

"I knew this is a bad idea." Said Shikamaru sighed

"Do something Shikamaru!" Said Ino

"And what Ino? You heard what Hokage-sama said. If we use charka here, we will die instantly." Said Shikamaru.

"We still can use Taijutsu!" Said Ino

"Forget it Ino! Apparently these girls are not normal as we think. And Neji is about to learn it the hard way." Said Shikamaru

Back outside, Ellen walks slowly to Neji as she said "What's wrong? Where is that bravo of your?"

Neji standing up slowly as he points his kunai at her. He's angry at the fact that he was send flying by a nobody.

"You angry? Do you think you have the right to be angry?" Asked Ellen as she grabbed the kunai and crushed it to dust shocking Konoha Team

Ellen then kicks him down and stepped on his chest said "You people make Naruto life miserable… and now… you even think about stepping on him in his home like you own the place… I despise people like you."

Ellen starts to put more strength on her feet making Neji scream out. Asuma tried to stop her but was stopped by Sayaka Myoho Muramasa at his throat.

"Sit down… before you lose your head." Said Sayaka with intent to kill

" _I didn't even see her move…_ "Though Asuma as well as the rest of Konoha Team

"This is a disaster…" Said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru… can we do something?" Asked Chouji

"Neji brought this upon himself… there's nothing we can do at all. We are completely at their mercy." Said Shikamaru

Gai then start to take off his weight as he speeds up to Ellen. But Hiyori already intercept him as Gai force to stop as their sword were inch away from digging to his throat.

" _That girl actually can catch up with Gai?_ " Though Asuma shocked

"Like we said… sit down!" Said Hiyori

Gai could only look at Neji scream as he can't do anything. Tenten was about to brought out her shuriken but she then senses chilling KI direct at her. She turns around to see Kanami looks at her with a looks that said 'go ahead I dare you'.

Lee was still struggling from Kaoru grips as he never though a small girl like her had such strong grip.

Shikamaru seeing the situation starts to turn to worse as he was about to brought a kunai out but he then suddenly felt a little chill as he turns to the source to see Yume already looking at him smiling… with her sword draw a little with her thumb.

Shikamaru could only mumble "Troublesome" as he puts his hand away. He then looks at Ino who was about to draw her kunai out as he grabs her hand and shake his head.

Ino upset at that but Shikamaru motion her to look at the side. She looks as she shivers at the look Yume gave her as she puts her hand away.

"Now what was that you're saying?" Asked Naruto

"Um… we will be on our way… so can you release them?" Asked Shikamaru

"Well you heard them girls… and Ellen… can you give 'White Eye' something to remember?" Asked Naruto

Ellen could only smile as she grabs one of Neji arm. Neji then said "Wait… what are you- ARGH!" as his arm was bend in an awkward angle.

Ellen then step back as Neji clutching his arm screaming in pain. She then said "This is your warning. Don't bother come here again."

Neji was too busy screaming as he can't hear what Ellen saying as Gai picks him up along with his broken pride.

"Now get out!" Said Naruto

Shikamaru could only sighed as he gets his team to stand up as they along with Team Gai leaving.

But Neji had another idea "WE ARE NOT DONE YET!"

"Haiz…" Said Naruto

"I refuse…! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! I DEMAND FOR A MATCH WITH YOU!"Said Neji points at Naruto

"And why… would I agree?" asked Naruto

"If you don't… then you are just a worthless trash who hide behind some bitches!" Said Neji

The girls heard that as they glare at Neji as they prepare to draw out their Okatana. Consequence be damn!

"And why would I care about what you are thinking about me? In my view… you are just a wound dog who barks the loudest." Said Naruto making the snicker at that

Neji gritted his teeth in anger than he said smirking "Ok then… go on… just sitting around with those whores! At least you are good at that!"

" **Uh oh!** " Said Kurama

Naruto then put his cup down and said "Okay then Hyuuga… you want to fight? Where and when?"

"Tomorrow… at the border of the Veil. The entire Konoha 12… against you only!" Said Neji smirking arrogantly while point at Naruto

"Wait Neji…" "Silence! I'm the Jonin so I can make an order on this operation!" Said Neji cut off Shikamaru

"Hey… that 12 against 1… I doubt even you could even fight like that!" Said Hiyori even though she knows that Naruto could take care of it easily

"Oh don't worry… you will be accompany with… her!" Said Neji pointing at… Yume

And that… make the atmosphere turn into a new direction. The girls could only stare at Neji in disbelief then look at Ellen with a look said 'how hard did you hit this idiot head?'

Ellen just raises her hand and shaking her head at that.

" **Hiyori is quite evil there! You alone could take on the whole Konoha army with ease… With Yume backing you up… I think you two could easily take over a country.** " Said Kurama chuckling dryly

"Either Ellen hit him too hard… or he's too arrogant to even realize…" Said Naruto

" **I'll probably go with the latter…** " Said Kurama snickering

Naruto could only said "Okay then… Since you trying so hard for this event… I don't see why I can't accept?"

Shikamaru looked shock at that. Did Naruto had a death wish?

"Then you better get ready for a beating trash!" Said Neji smirking thinking he has won but he did not knowing that he just signed up for his own beat down

Shikamaru could only sighed as he knew the Hokage won't be happy about this as they leave.

Naruto lied back to the couch as he progress the latest event. Yume just smirk and said "Well… I guess I better get ready for tomorrow."

"Yume… even though I hate them… but let just make them half-dead only. The last thing we need is for them to come to us whining about making them losing their force to fight against the Aradama." Said Naruto

"You actually care about them Onii-chan?" Asked Yume

"Of course not… but you already know how stubborn they are… I mean you just send that pervert to the hospital wing and they still send someone with that attitude to negotiate. So who know who they will send after we kill the team?" Said Naruto

"But… it's so boring~!" Said Yume whining

"I know Yume… I know." Said Naruto tiredly

 **Done. Next chapter will be Naruto and Yume vs Konoha 12. I may have Minato along with some other join in the fight too. Please PM or Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The might of the strongest duo… Ouch!

Sana after hearing the fight… she almost felt pity for the Konoha since they are facing the angry strongest Toji duo. And right now, she and the military now at the border of the Veil to watch the fight that broadcast back to the HQ.

Naruto and Yume are walking to the field as they then spotted Konoha 12 with most of them with their nose high like they are all have stick up to their ass arrived. After Neji told them about the fight, they though that they have an easy win. But they had no idea how wrong they are.

The Kages of the five Great Nation along with Kushina and the sensei of Konoha 12 arrived as well to see the match.

Minato (N) after hearing this was so furious as the team he send dare to lie to him and even making this fight too.

Minato (N) could only sighed hoping this won't bite back at him after this. Minato then stand between Konoha 12 vs Naruto and Yume as he said "All right. This match have simple rule. No fatal strike is allow is that clear?"

They nodded and then "Well then… BEGIN!"

Naruto and Yume just looked bored as Neji, Kiba and Sasuke look smug. Kiba then said "No need for all of you. Only me is more than enough."

Kiba then charge in with a speed that make the two had to hold back their laugh. When Kiba got close, Yume then backhanded him and strike his chest hard send him flying.

Yume could only laugh at their look and said "C'mon… aren't you guy the best of the best? At least put up more of a fight. If not… this will become bored fast!"

Neji and Sasuke angry at that remark as they then charge to her but Yume already move fast, took their kunai and plug on both of their shoulder.

The two unable to scream out as they was picked up by Yume and throw back to their team.

"You kidding right? Angry and charge in? You guy are chunin and Jonin and you fall for that?" Asked Naruto as he wonders is this the reason why they are being push back by Damien instead

Neji holding his shoulder glaring at Naruto and bark out "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET HIM!"

The other start to charge in as well as Naruto and Yume dashes to them.

(Naruto vs team 7 and 10)

"Give it up! There's no way we will lose to a civilian loser like you." Said Sakura

"Huh? Is that so?" Asked Naruto as he sees Sakura charges in with her fist but to her surprise she hitting Chouji instead as he was send flying.

"Ouch… Really don't want to receive the end of that." Said Naruto standing behind Ino looks at the flying Chouji.

"What the?" Said Ino as she then swung her kunai to him but only to found Naruto nor her kunai in her hand anymore.

"Wow… these look brand new. Did you girls ever pick these thing up in the first place?" Asked Naruto holding two pouches of ninja tool and then pour them all out.

The Sakura and Ino eye widen at that as they check for their pouches only for nothing there at all. Naruto checks the content and said "What's this? Hand lotion? make up care?... Um since you are ninjas, won't these thing smell will give off your location in the mission?"

Then Shikamaru took that opening to use 'Kagemane Jutsu' while Sasuke prepares for his fireball. Only to their shock that their jutsus aiming at each other right now. Shikamaru jutsu successfully binding him but the fireball hit him dead on making the two felt the same sensation.

"Wow… I though your opponent is me? Why did you two suddenly aiming your attack at each other instead?" Asked Naruto jokingly

At the HQ, Sana had to facepalmed at that mumbling the brat playing around too much while the girl gigging. Well… Kaoru and Ellen just rolling down laughing.

"These are the deadly ninja? More like bunch of kid playing ninja." Said Sana

"Ugh… you said it. I though ninja supposed to be…" Said Maki

"Deadly?" Asked Suzuka

"Yes… but so far, I only see disappointment." Said Maki

"From my experience from the previous team, I could say that the quality had greatly fallen. Otherwise, these people should never be allowed in the ninja force at all." Said Hiyori

"… they are all 'green'. Too 'green'…" Said Sayaka

"I have to agree. Even I came from a rich family, I still have to train hard. But these girls… it's like they don't even bother at all." Said Mai putting her hand on her cheek

"That make two of us…" Said Suzuka

"Mom truly made a right decision to bring Nii-san here after all…" Said Kanami smiling

"I couldn't agree more…" Said Sana chuckling

At the Kage, Onoki could only look at Minato and said "Yondaime… can your village team put their different aside?"

"No Onoki-dono… these team don't have any issue with each other at all." Said Minato

"Then are you telling me that the son you didn't taught anything somehow able to use substitution without your ninja knowing?" Asked 'A'

(Yume vs Team 8 and 9)

Yume just laughing as she jumping around. Shino tried to send his bug out but whatever the reason that the bug refuse to go near Yume. While the remaining using weapon and Taijutsu to attack her as Yume laughing and dodging them all.

After a long time, both team lied down exhausted as they wonder just how much stamina did she got?

"Aw~! Done already? But I'm still bored…" Whine out Yume

Yume then caught a kunai from a surprise Neji thinking that he got her blind spot. Yume just chuckle as she then flung the Kunai straight to Lee leg as he trying to sit up. Yume then check the weapon that Tenten summoned out as she then plug out a katana.

Yume starts to inspect it and said "Hmm… a little off balance, but it will do."

The team then start to standing up as they wonder what is she going to do with that? They got their answer when Yume clapped her hand and said "Okay… since you are such a good player, how about I show you something?"

"Show us something? What is it?" Asked Tenten

"Oh you will know. But one advice though…" Said Yume smiling

"And what is it?" Asked Neji

"Don't blink…" And with Yume silent word, the team saw Yume disappeared. They then heard a sound of sheathing sword behind them as they saw Yume sheathing the sword slowly.

"Wait when did she…?" Asked Lee but he was unable to finish his word as Yume sheathed the sword with a 'click' as the two teams body appeared slashes mark as blood gushing out.

The teams could only have a shocked look as they dropped down like a broken doll in their own blood.

The clan head and sensei saw that as they look in terror while some stoic one look at Yume with hatred. Minato barked out "MEDIC!"

"Such swordsmanship. This girl could easily qualify as one of the 7 swordsman of the Mist." Said Mei silently

The sword on Yume hand then broke down inside the sheath. Yume then draw it out as she pours the sword fragments from inside the sheath out. Yume could only scowl and said "Wow… and you guy use these to fight Damien? No wonder you are losing the war."

Yume then throw the sheath and the handle back to the team as she then watch Naruto fight

(Back to Naruto)

"That girl… didn't I told her to half-kill them?" Asked Naruto sighed out

" **No need to worry kid. Those idiots won't die from a few scratch like that. I mean… if they died even from that, then won't Damien won the war longs ago?** " Asked Kurama

"You have a point…" Said Naruto as he then dodge Sakura punch as once again, Sakura punch was aim to Ino instead sending her flying while Naruto then grab her head and slammed her down hard.

"Would you look at that? Guess that forehead of your good for something after all?" Asked Naruto chuckling

" **Good one! But still…** " Said Kurama as he observes the field. He then said " **These are the best of Konoha younger generation? The girls from back at Tokyo could do better than this?** "

"They aren't like us. The girls maybe living a civilian life, but they work hard too. Not like these… um, what's the word?" Asked Naruto

" **You mean fangirls? I could tell after seeing the makeup kit… What did they think this is? Some sort of game?** " Asked Kurama

"Make me glad that Mom took me away from here." Said Naruto as he then raise his hand grabbing Nadako arm who were aiming the Rasengan to him.

"You have to do better than that…" Said Naruto

"I already did." Said Nadako as she dispel to smoke as then charka chain shot out of the smoke caught his arm

Naruto looks at the source to see chain appear from Nadako arm as she said "Now I caught you…"

The Ninja looks as they smirking. Naruto chuckle and said "Good tactic. But you missing one error…"

"And what is that Nii-san?" asked Nadako

"Do you even have the strength to hold me down or not?" The instance the word left Naruto mouth, Naruto then pull hard as Nadako flying toward him.

Before she could even register what happened, Nadako instantly being send back by a hard punch making her lose concentrate as the chain disappear and she was send skidding the ground hard.

" **Well… at least she was better than those thing lying on the ground.** " Said Kurama at the fangirls

"That's not exactly the compliment…" Said Naruto

" **That's the point.** " Said Kurama

Yume then land down beside him as she said "Nee Onii-chan! Let's go back, this is so boring!"

"Yeah… hope this will shut their mouth…" Said Naruto

As they were about to leave then "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

" **You just had to tempt fate, don't you kid?** " Asked Kurama

"Screw Fate… though I would like to say that, but I would rather just go back and watch TV. It much more fun than this." Said Naruto tiredly as he turns to the source

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Said a ninja

"And why? I won… so I can leave." Said Naruto

"You must have cheat. Otherwise there's no way you would have won." Said ninja

"Really? That's… your best excuse?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

"Wow… so after they lost, they became a sore loser huh? No wonder you leave this place Onii-chan." Asked Yume surprise

"That girl… that girl also at fault too!" Said Hiashi pointing at Yume

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"She nearly killed two of my clan members. And one of them is the heiress." Said Hiashi

"Huh? Then what about your side? Weren't all of them come at us with intent to kill by drawing weapon? And not to mention that pink hair thing…" Said Naruto point at Sakura

"That punch… if that aim at the civilian, won't they died in one hit? And you people dare to even demand us?" Asked Naruto displease

"Lie! There's no way you and that girl are civilian!" Said Hiashi

"Hou? And why is that? You think just because your little ninja didn't beat us and you think that we are not or even… cheat?" Asked Naruto

"Seriously?! Just how big is your ego?" Asked Yume disbelieved

Hiashi couldn't reply that as he after checking Naruto and Yume with Byakugan, he realized that they have no charka at all so he thought this would be an easy win and show Minato (N) that Naruto is just trash. So he could only turn toward Minato (N) and said "Hokage-sama. I demand they are to be take back and be punished!"

At the HQ:

"Huh?" Asked Kaoru

"They think they can do whatever they want even though they go at the intent to kill?" Asked Hiyori

"Oh boy. This is going to be ugly!" Said Sana as she orders the soldiers to prepare to brake themselves

Back at the field:

" **Okay that's it! Let me out so I can roast them and we can go home. Screw the consequences!** " Said Kurama

"Kurama calm down and wait first. That goes to you too Yume." Said Naruto as Yume KI starts too leak out

Back to the Kage, Hiashi kept on demand to just capture them back as they are now here. They don't have to worry about using jutsu anymore.

"No Hiashi. We need him to help us for real. NOT forcing him!" Said Minato

"You're too naïve Hokage! Right now we are in the middle of the war and we need everything we need to win it!" Said 'A'

"If we did that, then I'm sure this Tokyo land won't let that slide at all." Said Garra

"I have to agree, we don't know who we are dealing with so being haste like this is a bad idea." Said Minato (N)

"Then what are you suggest Namikaze?! Let us die?" Asked Onoki

"Normally I would have to agree… but time is waste. We need to turn the table and we need a way now so forgive me Hokage-dono, we have to do this." Said Mei

"Then what about the people of Tokyo? Did you think they will just let us take him away?" Asked Minato

"Just offer them something. I'm sure they will listen to us." Said Onoki

"… Anyway you are outvoted Hokage. We will take him back… by force if we have to." Said 'A'

After that, they then walk up and 'A' said "Leader of Tokyo. Since your combatants injure our, we demand you to hand them over. But rest assure, we won't take them away without anything to gift, so we wish to negotiate."

"Okay… Kurama, you better get ready because it's your turn now." Said Naruto

" **Finally! Should have done this from the start!** " Said Kurama

Akane voices immediately rang out "There's no need to negotiate. Because we refuse."

Minato (N) tried to negotiate "Please… hear us first. You won't regret this."

"We won't hand them over to you no matter what. End of discussion." Said Akane

"You would risk a war for this monster?" asked 'A'

"Oi oi that was rude! And not to mention you want this 'monster' to help you in the first place." Said Naruto

"Silence brat! You will come with us one way or another!" Said 'A'

"Hou? Nee… you want me back because of the Kyuubi right?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… We need you and the soul of the Kyuubi to win this war. So please come back to Konoha young man." Said Mei

"Then you have to ask both of our permission first." Said Naruto

"Huh? You and that brat?" Asked Onoki arrogant

"Actually, me… and him." Said Naruto then red smoke produce out of his body as it starts to form shape.

The ninja confuse at that then the shape form into something that Minato (N) and Konoha shinobi all too familiar with. Because even if it's a little different, but there's no mistake, standing in front of them… is Konoha nightmare itself, Kyuubi no Yoko.

" **Hello Yondaime! Long time no see!** " Said Kurama grinning

"K-K-Kyuubi?!" Said Minato (N) shocked

"Oi Hokage! What is the meaning of this? Weren't this beast sealed by you?" Asked 'A'

The reason why:

(Flash back after Naruto date)

"You want me to use the Arcane to sever the seal?" Asked Naruto as he is now inside the seal

" **Yeah. You heard what Princess Tagitsu said right? The Arcane can sever her godly power. If we use it on the seal…** " Said Kurama

"Then there's a chance that it will work with the seal as well since this was made by the Shinigami right?" Asked Naruto

Seeing Kurama nodded, Naruto continues "Won't it alarm the Shinigami since we tampering the seal?"

" **The Shinigami sealing me belong to the Elemental Nation. He won't dare to trespass another region deity territory.** " Said Kurama

"Hou? Okay let's do it." Said Naruto

Naruto senses Kurama surprise looks as he said "What's wrong?"

" **Ah… no. I would have thought that you would suspect me?** " Asked Kurama

"I'm not that shallow. You may annoy me with your prank sometimes… like when you didn't cure my drunkenness at party." Said Naruto eyebrow twitching

" **Ah… got to admit that was funny.** " Chuckle Kurama

"… Anyway, but you prove that you truly changed… And not to mention, you were there for me before my mother took me here after all. I don't know why you attacked Konoha before, and frankly, I don't mind that now, but you must have reason right?" Asked Naruto looking right at Kurama

Kurama looked surprise at that as he then chuckling " **So you chose to believe demon?** "

"Well not exactly… I'm trusting the future guardian beast of the Etou family after all." Said Naruto

….. " **HAHAHAHA! Guardian beast huh? Very well, let us make a new pact. From now on, I am no longer the Kyuubi no Yoko, I am now Kurama the guardian beast of the Etou Family.** " Said Kurama

"The same to me as well. I'm Naruto Etou. The member and the witness of the birth of the guardian beast. Please take care of us." Said Naruto as he swings his sword down cutting the bar in half and the gate disappear

" **Pleasure to meet you and the same for me as well.** " Said Kurama smiling a real smile

(End Flash Back)

And true to Kurama word, the Shinigami from the Element Nation caught no wind to it at all. He break the news to the girl as Kurama manifest outside easily and can stay out permanent. After that as they celebrate that day as Kanami then prepare Kurama a room.

Naruto was being cut out of his musing when he heard "Wait… wasn't this beast power is in Yondaime daughter?" Asked Onoki

"I see… then that mean this beast is pretty much powerless. That brat just save us the trouble. We'll capture the beast and sealed it into someone else." Said 'A' charge in

The ninja starts to confident as they follow 'A'. But Kurama just grinning which unsettle Minato (N). Kurama then start to gather his power at his mouth and Minato widen his eye at that as he shout out "NO! EVERYONE, GET BACK!"

" **Too late.** " Said Kurama as he then breath out an attack like Bijuu Dama but only it is stronger.

The attack carve through the land as it travels to the shocked ninja squat. Minato (N) then step in front of them and using 'Hiraishin barrier' transport the attack to the desert town as the explosion is so loud and big they have to close their eye and cover their ear.

Back at HQ:

"Oi… was his attack that strong in the begin with?" Asked Kaoru

"I heard from the brat. Most likely that because of that sealed that somewhat limited Kurama power. And now, the brat had shatter the seal and thus… this must be the fox true power." Said Sana massaging her temple that she just now know that there's actually a time bomb like this in the city. If the fight broke out… she can't imagine her paperwork will be like

"W-Well… at least the attack is outside of the city." Said Akane tried to cheer up Sana

Back at the fight:

'A' slowly open his eye as he took a look at the destruction path. And Minato was the one standing in front of them.

"Thanks for the help Namikaze." Said Onoki

"But still… you truly live up to your own title. You can even block this level of attack." Said Mei

"Not all of them…" Said Minato as blood starts to seep out of his mouth. The attack was so powerful that he had to use all of his charka to transport them far away and thus the backlash…

"Minato (N)!" Cried out Kushina

" **Hou? You managed to block that Yondaime. But there's an disadvantage for you.** " Said Kurama grinning as he starts to concentrate his power again shocking them

" **I can do much more then that…** " Said Kurama grinning

" _T-This is bad… I don't know how, but it seems the Kyuubi not only managed to recover its power but it's also stronger as well._ " Though Minato

"Now you see Hokage? You want to take me back, then you have to ask him first. This guy is no longer the Kyuubi no Yoko you all know anymore, he is the guardian beast of my family, the Etou." Said Naruto

"H-How… How could you do this to your own father?!" Said Kushina

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT UZUMAKI! I only have one father and mother, and you… are not them." Said Naruto

Naruto then said "Now… either get lost or…" "DON'T MOVE!"

A voice rang out interrupt them as Naruto turns to see Yume being held by Kakashi. Naruto then said "Tch… and here I though I'll let you go back peacefully."

"If you don't want me to kill her then hand yourself over." Said Kakashi

"Remove your hand off her before you lose that hand." Said Naruto

"Only if you willing to go back with us." Said Kakashi

"You people actually willing to sink this low?" Asked Naruto

"Look Naruto… we know that we mistreat you, but if you come back now, you will be treat different." Said Kakashi

"Don't make me repeat myself… remove your hand… NOW!" Said Naruto pressing the last part

"You'll have to go back with us first, then we'll let her go." Said Kakashi

"NO! THAT GIRL WILL BE OUR SLAVE!" Said Hiashi

"Hiashi…" "Be quiet! That girl will pay!" Said Hiashi angry

"I see… Kurama go back." Said Naruto

" **Huh is it oka-… oh!** " Said Kurama as one look at Naruto eye already give him more than enough answer as he disappear

The ninja though they won then Naruto said "I'm going to count to 3. If you don't remove your hand, you will lose more than just that."

"Yeah right! What can you do?" Asked Hiashi

"1" Said Naruto ignore

At the Tokyo HQ, Sana already adjust the satellite for further view while ordering the soldiers to retreat.

"2" Said Naruto

"Move in and get him. We have won." Said 'A'

"3" The moment the number left Naruto mouth, Yume disappear from Kakashi along with both of his arms as well. His brain only until now register the pain as he scream out. The ninja getting closer to Naruto was suddenly beheaded as their body drop down lifeless.

The other stopped and looks at the pair as Yume just appear beside Naruto with a Katana on her right shoulder.

Naruto looks up to them and said "Since you don't leave when I'm asking nicely, I will force to escort you back…"

Yume starts to draw out her sword and Naruto surrounding start to shake as the sky rumble, earth shaking as massive pressure crash upon them making the weaker will one dropped down like fly. The remaining one are the Kage level as they struggle to move but their bodies won't listen to them. And Naruto one word conclude their situation

"… **IN PIECES!** " Said Naruto as his Arcane Gear appear and his eye glow blue with power

Konoha current generation team that were sent to get Naruto back had bought them a fight… that they might not be able to get out in one piece.

 **Done. Sorry for late update. Many things happened and I even got a slight cold when I'm typing this. If there's an opportunity, I'll finish the 'Girl Collecting' part from 'the Harem Collector' stories. Please leave PM and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The power of the God Slayer

Tokyo HQ:

"Oh damn. He's angry." Said Sana

"That is an understatement." Said Kaoru

"Is this… his full power?" asked Akane

"Well, I think so… When fighting Princess Tagitsu, I didn't pay attention much since Nii-san is fighting with us at the realm of space and time." Said Kanami

"Most likely when inside there, his power won't affect the surrounding." Said Hiyori

"Then… this is what happened if he unleashed his power?" Asked Ellen

"only 1 way to find out." Said Hiyori

Back to the fight:

Naruto and Yume power wash through the clearing making the still conscious one have to close their eye because of the pressure.

After that, his power seeped down and remain flowing at his body. Naruto then said " **Got to admit, that felt good. You have no idea how hard is it to restrain my power at all even though this is not my full power yet.** "

The Kage looked shocked at that. This is not his full power at all?

" **Some of you probably wonder… why didn't I release my full power? Well… because with just this amount…** " Said Naruto swing his sword sideways and the earth were carved and go straight through the mountain demolish it.

"… **I already could make some change to the geography map of the Element Nation.** " Said Naruto smirking

"H-He brings down the entire mountain… with a swing of his sword?" Asked Mei shocked

"And there's also no charka in that swing at all…" Said Kushina as she never thought her son could reach this level of power.

" **Now then, you said you want to bring me back via war?** " Asked Naruto smirking

Naruto then suddenly disappear and then appear behind them as 'A' right arm falls off. 'A' then register what happened as he clutches his right side as he knees down.

" **Then let us see if you have the power to do so?** " Asked Naruto

"RAIKAGE-SAMA!" Shout his body as they about to charge at him but a sword slash gets in their way. They turn to the source as Yume said "Your opponent is me"

"Raiton: Lazer Circuit" Said Darui as he targeting Yume. Yume just laugh as she dodges all of the laser beams and appear right in front of Darui and said

"Too slow." As she then delivers a quick upper slash at Darui.

"Darui!" Said C but before he could do anything, Yume whispers behind him and said

"Worry about yourself first." As his body starts to register the pain from the sword stick out of him from behind. She redraws her sword midway and then slash up and kick him down. She was about to move then she couldn't move her leg. She looks down to see she is now standing at quick-dry cement.

"Get her now Akatsuchi!" Said Kurotsuchi as Akatsuchi creating the golems and charge at her.

Yume just looks passive at that as she then breaks out of the cement and appears in front of the two as the golems were brought down to many pieces.

"That was a good trick there… but it's not enough." Said Yume smiling

"Yoton: Ash Stone Seal" Said Kurotsuchi but then Yume duck down and slamming her chin up canceling her jutsu and with quick reflex, she then stab Kurotsuchi deep in both of her shoulders with her kunais and pinned her on the ground.

"Doton: Fist Rock" Said Akatsuchi as he then charges at Yume but Yume disappear and he hit Kurotsuchi instead. Not registering the event fast enough, he received many slashes from Yume as if it wasn't for his thick skin, he would have slice to pieces.

"Ah come on… You guy haven't learn your lesson yet?" Asked Yume mockingly

Back at Naruto as he now fighting a one arm Raikage. Raikage charging his 'Lightning armor' at full power as he charging at Naruto. And all Naruto did is dodging his strike while laughing. Naruto then jumps up to dodge a streaming lava aim at him then his leg being held by a tendril of sand as he then heard a charging sound. He turns to the source to see Onoki is charging his Jinton.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" Said Onoki.

Naruto sees that as he charges his katana and then leap to Onoki by using Garra sand as he cleaves through the Jinton shocking Onoki as Naruto passes him leaving a slash mark on Onoki.

"Old Onoki!" Said 'A'

"Watch out Mizukage. He's coming toward you!" Said Garra

Mei saw that as she then creates a lava wall but Naruto just blows the wall away with the force of his katana. Naruto charging at the still stun Mei as the Sand seeps to them to protect Mei. But Naruto was faster as he disappears leaving Mei as a slashing poll.

"Mizukage-sama." Said Choujuro as he and Aoi charge in but was stopped by Yume. Ao using "Suiton: Suishouha" as Choujuro manifest the Hiramekarei as he charges at Yume. Yume then just run toward him and do a flipping back sword slash at Choujurou making him injure as he also hit by Ao jutsu. Yume then disappears as she then appears behind Ao as she delivers many slashes at his back. After that, she slowly walks away as she sheathes her katana with a 'click' as blood explode out of Ao wound as he falls down.

Naruto then disappears as Garra looking around to find him. Garra sand suddenly reacts from danger but nothing there at all. And then again, again, again… to the point, he starts to doubt his sixth senses. But it was too late as his sand armor broke and blood starts to seep out from inside. Garra looking at Naruto who was in front of him as he walking away with a shocked look as he lied down on his own sand and blood mix in.

Yume just looks at them grinning but then she felt stiff on her body. She looks to see her shadow being connected to Shikaku as Inochi then use 'Shinranshin no jutsu' to confuse Yume but thanks to the divine power, she felt no effect at all. Chouza then uses 'Partial Multi-size jutsu' on both of his hand to caught Yume.

But Yume already disappears from Shikaku jutsu as she then runs on Chouza arms as she then jumps up to do a slash down as the slash mark goes from Chouza left shoulder to the right leg.

She then grinning as she then dashes toward Shikaku as she then severs both of Shikaku hands then kick him straight to Inochi and stabbed through the both of them pinning them to the tree. Her skill is quite precise to the point that she dodges Shikaku vital while hit Inochi right lung. She withdraws her katana as she walks away letting the two slowly slide down.

Back to Naruto as after seeing Onoki and Mei down, Kushina and Minato (N) who drinking soldier pill for somewhat recover join in with the Raikage. Minato (N) (N) tried to negotiate one more time

"Look Naruto. I know what we did is wrong. But please, if you don't come back then we will have to take you down." Said Minato (N)

" **Quite a big word there Hokage! Do you think you even have the strength to follow that?** " Asked Naruto mockingly

"I CAN TAKE YOU ON JUST FINE EVEN WITH JUST ONE ARM… BRAT!" Said 'A' as he prepares to chop Naruto down but Naruto already appear near Hiashi as 'A' other arm and both of his legs sever and 'A' body dropdown.

Naruto took a look at Hiashi and said " **So… Hyuuga? Who were you going to bring back as a slave again?** "

"y-y-you won't get away with this! Touch me… and you won't be left alone!" Said Hiashi

Hiashi one hand then suddenly drop down as he clutches his severed arm screaming. Naruto then said " **There! Now, what are you going to do?** "

Hiashi then attempts to strike him with a 'Juuken Palm' but Naruto pinned his hand down with his sword. Naruto then said " **So how does it feel Hyuuga? How does it feel to be stepped on instead of stepping other?** "

Hiashi just keeps on screaming as Naruto grinding Hiashi hand with his sword. He then suddenly seeing his hand-bound by the same chain Nadako used as he turns to the source to see Kushina. Kushina then said "Sochi… please! It's enough! Please go home!"

" **I…!** " Said Naruto waves his sword tearing Hiashi palm making him scream as he severs the chain with ease shocking her " **REFUSE! How many times do I need to say that to enter that thick skull of your?** "

" **Oh, that reminds me…** " Said Naruto turning back to Hiashi as he takes out a bottle. Naruto then said " **You know… At the day I went out, I managed to collect this liquid serum. To be honest, all I know it is some kind of… eh… Well anyway, since I don't know what this is, I want to find some test subject to try this on. And guess the funny part is, my guinea pig is right where I want it!** "

"Wait… what do you… ARGHHHHHHHH!" Shout out Hiashi as Naruto pours the liquid on his face. His face is feeling painful but not as painful as his eye.

At HQ:

"Ugh! That's quite cruel of the brat to do that." Said Sana

"Eh? What is in that thing?" Asked Kaoru

"Well… to sum it up, it's some kind of acid like liquid. The reason why because it's not as powerful as the real one but if it pours on your face, there's a good chance that…" Trail off Sana

Back to the field:

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Shout out Hiashi as he clutching his eyes

HQ:

"… Yeah. That will happen." Said Sana

"But… isn't this too cruel?" Asked Mai worried

"I don't know… that guy was the one who wants to enslave both Yume-chan and Naruto after all." Said Ellen

"It may not to them at all. I bet if they had the same opportunity, they would have done the same or worse to him." Said Kaoru

"She's right. And besides, Nii-san is very protective toward people who are dear to him. I remembered one time some hooligan tried to attack me and Nii-san dislocated all of their bones." Said Kanami shivers as she remembers that.

"That's sound like something the brat would do." Sana snorts at that.

Back to the fight:

" **Now that's out of the way, let's…** " "Kuchiyose!" A voice and a large puff of smoke interrupted Naruto as a Toad wearing Hakama appeared.

"Minato (N)! Why did you summon me?" Asked Gamabunta

"Sorry about that Bunta! But I need your help to take down my son!" Said Minato (N) (N)

"Huh? I thought you were supposed to convince him to come back. Why are you fighting him instead?" Asked Bunta

"Well…" " **Because the idiot caused this mess by himself, that's why.** " Said Naruto cut off Minato (N)

Bunta turns to Naruto as he inspects him. His eye stopped at the Katana at Naruto hip. He doesn't know why, but something tells him that that Katana is something even worse than the sword that his Clan preserved since the old time.

" **So… you are from the Clan that feeds the bullshit to the idiot of the Hokage huh? Honestly, what does he sees in this slimy and stupid Clan anyway?** " Asked Naruto mockingly

"You better watch what you're saying brat! Or I'll crush you, child of Prophecy or not!" Said Bunta

" **Oh… scary~! A slimy frog want to stomp me~! Yeah… like that gonna work on anyone!** " Said Naruto laughing

"That's it! You're dead!" Said Bunta as he jumps toward him to squash Naruto but Naruto just dodge him easily. Naruto then said

" **No really… you think just because you're big that I'm scared of you? New flash froggy~!** " Said Naruto as he then stabs his Katana down and then appeared out are two giants full body armor samurais shocking the Element Nation side

" **You're not the first nor the last giants I killed~!** " Said Naruto as the samurais' charge at Bunta as they leave Bunta body many slashes mark forcing him to dispel. Naruto then called off the two samurais as he then turns to Minato (N) and said " **So~? Anymore tricks left?** "

"W-Why?" Asked Minato (N)

"huh?" Asked Naruto

"If you're this strong… why won't you help us? With your help, we could easily win the war!" Said Minato (N)

Naruto then immediately kick him straight to the ground and then stabbed through his shoulder. Naruto then said " **Why?! You asked like just because I have the power that I have to help you! It's not having the power that I have to do something, it's because I want to do something that I have power! My power is sorely for protecting people who are dear to me. I don't have that big of a heart to use my power to help the place that despised me!** " Said Naruto as he grinding the katana on Minato (N) (N) shoulder harder.

Naruto then found his arm once again being bind by Kushina chain as she said "Sochi! Let him go! He's your father!"

Naruto just gritted his teeth at that and said: " **How many times do I have to beat it into your thick skull?!** "

Naruto once again severs the chain along with Minato (N) shoulder as he dashes to Kushina deliver a fury of punches and kicks enhanced with 'Hachimanriki'. A punch on a stomach as he said " **My name… is Naruto Etou!** "

A kick on the knee " **Not Namikaze… or Uzumaki!** "

A punch to the cheek " **You… and that bastard…** "

A cross slash on her body " **Are not…** "

And finally, a kick on the stomach send her flying " **MY PARENT SO STOP SAYING THAT YOU ARE!** "

Naruto then walks up to her to said: " **If you tried to say those nonsense things again, so help me I'll…** "

"Hachimon 7th gate: KAI!" Gai voice as his charka rises up interrupted Naruto. Naruto raises his eyebrow at that as he seeing Gai charging at Yume. It seems that he was forced to open the 7th gate because of Yume outspeed him.

Yume looks at the Gai as his clothes burst as he opened the gate. Yume had to resist to cringe at that.

"TASTE MY YOUTH! HIRUDORA!" Shout out Gai as a tiger makes of high compress air sailing to Yume. Yume already disappears as the tiger crash.

"HOW IS THAT?! THIS… IS THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Shout out Gai brings up his fist

"Yeah… it isn't much." Said Yume bored walking out of the damaged area

"W-What?" Asked Gai shocked

Yume then speeds up as Gai narrowly dodge her strike. She then said "Hou? As expected of someone specialize in Taijutsu. It seems you're a bit better than the other."

" _If the 7_ _th_ _gate is no good, then there's only 1 option._ " Though Gai as he runs toward Yume as he slowly preparing to open up the 8th gate. Gai raises his left hand near his heard as he said

"8th gate: Gate of Death, re-… Gahhhh!" Gai was unable to finish as he was kicked by Yume… straight to his… 'package'. Cracking sound was heard rang out loudly as Gai had to lie down as he clutches 'it' whimpering.

"Sorry about that~! I saw this move on a TV so I want to try it out." Said Yume laugh innocently

" **Just what kind of show did she watch?** " Asked Naruto

" **Not to mention I could sense she used 'Hachimanriki' on that kick as well.** " Said Kurama

" **She uses that technique on that attack?! I'm starting to regret to tell her to leave them half-dead.** " Said Naruto

" **And that could be you in the future kid! So I suggest you choose your word carefully.** " Said Kurama snickering

" **Ugh…** " Said Naruto

Every male who watching this whether at the HQ nor at the field unconscious couldn't help but cringe at that.

Naruto then looks at Kushina then said " **And there's you have it. What are you going to do now? Each and every one of you who trying to take me and Yume back by force… were down. And to think, all of you think you can use force on me?** " Naruto laughing at the last part

Naruto then suddenly slash upward at the back cleaving Minato (N) Rasengan arm charging at him as he then throwing the arm still charging Rasengan at Nadako who are charging at him via Minato (N) order and grabbing Minato (N) throat in the process. All of this was done in half of a second.

" **About time the two of you got up. So Minato (N)… how is it feel to have your ass kicked by a civilian?** " Asked Naruto smirking

Minato (N) tried to struggle but it proved to be quite hard as he lost both of his arms already. Naruto then said " **Look at you now! Weak and defenseless… look familiar? Oh right, you were too busy with your daughter before so WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!** " Naruto screams out angry as he squeezing Minato (N) windpipe stronger.

Minato (N) face starts to turn blue as he losing air fast. Kushina tried to stand up but Yume then sits on her back as she said "Now now~! Behave!"

Nadako then starts to call out Kurama charka as she charges her Rasengan. She then charges at them as Naruto and Yume saw that chuckled. Naruto then throwing Minato (N) to Nadako making him hit by the Rasengan as Yume then throw Kushina crashing to the family. Naruto and Yume walk to them…

" **Now, you are wondering that I leave you right this Kushina? That's because I want you to clean this up. Clean them up along with their broken pride and tell them that if they so much tried anything funny again like today, trust me… Damien WILL BE THE LAST PERSON YOU'LL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT! Now get out of my sight!** " Said Naruto as he leaves with Yume whistling following him

At the HQ:

"Well… sure glad that's over." Said Ellen

"That depends if those people want that or not?" Asked Kaoru

"We'll just have to be vigilant then." Said Sana as she then returns to the paperwork.

Back to the field as Naruto and Yume had gone back, Kankuro and Temari who were staying back via Garra order because he thought something might happen judging from who the Hokage sends for negotiation arrived. Even though it's Garra order, they can't shake the feeling that something went wrong as they check it out. But arriving they only found a wasteland with scaring on the ground and bodies of the Kages and their shinobis lying around.

"W-What happened here?" Asked Kankuro

"I don't know… but we have to find out." Said Temari

They search for the clue for a while and then they heard "Hey… a little help."

The two turn to the source to see Kushina crying out to them as she is struggling to even stand up.

"Kushina-san?!" Said Temari as she helps her up

"W-What happened here?" Asked Kankuro

"There's no time. Let's bring them all back. Some of them were hit at their vital and they are even bleeding out for a long time now!" Said Kushina

"y-Yes… Right away." Said Temari as she doing some first aid treatment first as Kankuro contact for back up to carry the injured back.

After that, many shocked and horror at the sight of their Kage being wounded so badly. Especially the Raikage who only has his upper body as both of his arms and legs were severed. The wound is quite serious so they can only do some emergency treatment as they have to move to the hospital for a full recovery. But Kushina somehow doubts it seeing how ruthless her son and his companions are. Travel back, she couldn't help but shedding tear as she wonders… if she had treated both of her children equally, will this ever happen?

 **Done. Finished a brutal ass-kicking. I'm still thinking of a news idea and also please do check my 'Fanfiction idea Trailer'. Please, PM or comments for this chapter and also the idea in 'Fanfiction idea Trailer' please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The calm before the storm

"Good work there brat." Said Sana

"But... isn't that a bit much?" Asked Mai

"On the contrary, they are lucky that they still can keep their lives. If it were up to me, I would rather cut them to pieces." Said Yume pouting

"Oi oi…" Said Naruto sweatdrop. Yume may look innocent but she's quite bloodthirsty.

(Konoha)

Kushina who was barely conscious is now being escorted back by the other ninja from the other nations. The fight they had with Naruto still lingering in Kushina's mind. Due to the prophecy, she and Minato (N) always thought that Nadako was the one but only till now that they realized that Naruto was the one instead, and now the said child won't bother to lift a finger to help them even though he had the power to destroy the whole mountain with ease. Kushina couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Naruto aim that sword swing at Konoha. Naruto had all the right to take revenge on them and if he wants to, then none of the ninjas could stop him at all.

She then turns to her husband Minato (N) and her daughter Nadako and mumbled: "Minato (N), Nadako, what are we going to do now?"

(Tokyo)

"Eh? You want us to go to this Elemental Nation and retrieve the Akabane sword there?" Asked Mihono

"Yes. As much as I want to sent Naruto there, but with his relationship with that place, he'll most likely destroy the whole Nation rather than just bring the sword back." Said Akane

"Somehow… I could see that guy doing just that." Said Suzuka sweatdrop

"Then… why are we here?" Asked Maki

"The Elite guard will go with the team to retrieve the Akabane sword. Since this Damien is also there as well so this is precautious." Said Akane

"I see… Then our mission is?" Asked Mirja

"Yours is just retrieving the Akabane sword, nothing more nothing less." Said Akane

"Wait… then what about the war that the people there are in now?" Asked Suzuka

"As much as I want to help them, but I rather not letting you get involved in their war. The conversation before with them showed me that these people are warmongers. Even if they managed to win against Damien, then they will most likely go back to the way they were." Said Akane

"Warmonger huh?" Asked Maki sighed out

"No wonder Kanami's brother doesn't want anything to do with them…" Said Mihono

"And it was a good reason too…" Said Naruto at the door leaning on it

"Eh? Naruto?" Asked Akane surprised

"I heard everything Akane-san. I mean, can we just leave that sword there after the war?" Asked Naruto

"You know that we can't do that Naruto. There's no telling what will happen if the Aradama gets their hand on it." Said Akane

"I'll handle it if the time comes." Said Naruto

"Haiz… we can't basically ask you to do everything Naruto. You had saved the world twice already. You should rest and spend time with the one you love instead." Said Akane

"I already said before, I have no problem fighting for all of you. Just say the word and I will retrieve the sword even if I have to rip their hand off." Said Naruto

'I'm more afraid you'll do more than just ripping their hands off…' though Akane

"Naruto Etou. I know that you don't want us to be in this mission but rest assure, we won't get in any trouble at all." Said Mirja

"Yeah… you got many chances already. Let us do this instead!" Said Kofuki

Naruto could only sigh as he facepalmed. Akane then said: "Naruto… I know you are worried but the team had gone through many missions already, they can take care of themselves just fine."

"I know…" Said Naruto looking down

"Besides, Maki and Suzuka will go with them as well so you have nothing to worry about." Said Akane

"Don't worry. Even though we aren't at Yume's level but we can take care of ourselves just fine." Said Maki

"Unlike those… 'kunoichi', we can look after ourselves just fine so you don't have to worry." Said Suzuka

"… I guess…" Said Naruto scratching his head

"Still… why are you so desperate like that? Aren't we enemy once?" Asked Suzuka

"Huh… Oh yeah, forgot about that." Said Naruto smiling

Cue face-fault at his answer. Naruto then said: "Well… it's not like you are doing anything wrong now, right? And you are reflecting by your own will, unlike 'them'." Naruto turns his face away at the last part

Akane just looks at him sadly as she understood his words. His so-called 'parents' only called him back while they need him the most, not because of their error, not to mention it took over 10 years for them to remember they had Naruto in the first place.

Naruto turns to them smile and said: "Besides, you girls worked with Kanami and the girls to defend the world from Princess Tagitsu so you all are people who are dear to me now."

The girls beside Akane immediately turn their head away at that as Mihono mumbled: "I think I start to understand how Kanami fall in love with her brother now."

"Eh? What's wrong?" Asked Naruto confused

Akane just massages her temple at that as Chie chuckled and mumbled: "I guess… ignorant is a bliss huh?"

(Konoha)

"Is it true Kushina? Naruto did all of this?" Asked Hiruzen shocked along with the other in the council room

"Yes. I know it's shocking but Naruto had grown to this level all by himself. His kenjutsu is at God Level and I'm sure that he could easily defeat Damien and his army all by himself." Said Kushina

Hiruzen just lies down to the chair with a tired look. The Child of Prophecy who had more than enough power to save them now had not only refused to help them but he even sends most of the front line of their force to the hospital, not to mention he even had a stronger Kyuubi under his command as well.

"And what did he say after that?" Asked Hiruzen

"He said if we crossed him again, he will do worse than Damien did to us. Judging from his strength, I think he's not bluffing at all." Said Kushina

"Haiz… I knew after hearing the team Gai goating Naruto in a fight would turn out to be something bad but to this level…" Said Hiruzen

"Not to mention the sword Naruto had as well, I can feel it." Said Kushina

"What do you mean?" Asked Homura

"The sword Naruto had is a little different but it's the same as the Akabane sword." Said Kushina

"What is the different Kushina?" Asked Hiruzen

"The difference is that the sword is much more powerful than ours." Said Kushina

"I see…" Said Hiruzen

"Then what should we do now? If Damien knows about this, then he will invade us immediately!" Said Koharu

"What else? Defend until our force recover." Said Hiruzen tiredly

At the hospital:

"How on earth did Naruto did this to all of you?! Wasn't he suppose to be weak since he didn't receive any ninja training?" Asked Tsunade

"He didn't receive from us that doesn't mean he's weak Tsunade." Said Jiraiya wincing

"We underestimate him and pay dearly for that." Said Minato looks at 'A' as the medic is now working double time to put his arms and legs back together.

"What should we do now Yondaime?" Asked Onoki

"I don't know…" Mumbled Minato (N)

"What?" Asked Mei

"I said I don't know! We are at the limit here and so is Nadako. Her body had been ruined by the sword and now she even receives a beating from Naruto as well. Our only hope is Naruto to come back and fight for us." Said Minato (N)

"Why? You said the Kyuubi is free right? Why don't you just take it?" Asked Tsunade

"You don't see the battle so you don't understand. The Kyuubi not only recover its power but it also stronger as well. The chakra we took from it is nothing like what it had now." Said Minato (N)

"Then what about Naruto? Aren't you the fastest man in the world?" Asked Tsunade

"Not anymore. Naruto is much faster and he could easily stronger than Madara himself. He only needs a sword swing to cleave through the mountain. A FREAKING MOUNTAIN!" Said Minato (N)

"To be honest, after seeing his strength, I already knew that it was a bad idea to make him angry. This is exactly why we should negotiate instead of forcing him back." Said Garaa

"Then what should we do?! Walk back and see our village destroy?!" Said Onoki

"Enough!" Said Hiruzen walking in

"Hiruzen…" Said A still wincing in pain

"The only thing you all can do now is rest. We brought this upon ourselves and it's time we pay the price." Said Hiruzen

"Are you telling us to back down like a wounded dog?!" Said Onoki

"No! I'm telling you to back down when you still have your life intact. After being nearly killed by Naruto, you still want to continue this?!" Said Hiruzen

Onoki felt like he had swallowed a lemon at his word. The fight with Naruto was still printing deep in his mind. The brat not only nearly killed him but he can even slice through his fame Dust Release jutsu as well. When he saw how the brat slaughters them, the feeling of powerless like when he fought Madara up close rose up. The feeling of overwhelming power wash through him… just like that.

"… Is there any chance to ask him for forgiveness?" Asked Mei

"Before, maybe. But now, the chance had become zero." Said Hiruzen glared at Hiashi because it was his nephew Neji fault that this happened.

"What with that look? Why would we need his help in the begin with?" Asked Hiashi upset

"You are still stubborn? You already saw how Nadako did with the sword. We survived this long because of her. Naruto not only can do better but he can win against Damien by himself, and you think we don't need him?!" Said Hiruzen at his limit already

"Then how about we kidnap one of those girls?" Asked Hiashi

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SPEED UP OUR DESTRUCTION?! KAKASHI DID JUST THAT AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shout out Hiruzen angry

"We refuse to bow down to him!" Said Hiashi as Hiruzen grabbing Hiashi collars

"You don't want to? Then your clan can be at the front line. You want to keep your ego, then do it yourself!" Said Hiruzen throwing Hiashi back to the bed as he's leaving the room angry

Kushina looks at Minato (N) and said: "Minato (N), what are we going to do now?"

"What should have been done before. We'll do whatever it takes in order for Naruto to forgive us." Said Minato (N) looking down

(Tokyo)

Naruto just watches TV with the girls as they prepared snacks. Naruto then said: "You all know that the Akabane retrieval team is now going to Elemental Nation right?"

"Yeah… the hag told me about it. Sayaka and I were supposed to go with them since we're part of the Elite Guard as well. But due to you leaving us for 2 months and you saved the world twice, we can stay here and spent time with you." Said Kaoru

"Aw~! I wish I could go too~!" Said Yume whining

"If you go then 9 out of 10 the ninja will lose before their fight with Damien." Said Hiyori

"Don't worry. I'll leave them intact~!" Said Yume

"Yume… that included their blood are still in their body as well." Said Naruto deadpanned

"Awwww~!" Whine out Yume

(Sword Bureau)

"Remember… your mission is to retrieve the Akabane sword, nothing more nothing less. The last thing we need is the brat going on a rampage because of 'those' morons." Said Sana

"We know. Rampaging Naruto is a bad idea." Said Kofuki

"We'll keep it in mind Director." Said Mirja

"Okay… then I guess all of you are ready, right?" Asked Sana

Seeing the team nodded, Sana said: "Very well… one word of advice, come back in one piece."

"Yes… Director!" Said Mirja as the team set off.

(Konoha)

At a few days later, Kushina and Nadako go gather all of Nadako's classmate. Kushina wishes to see that if there's anyone who was her son friend even when her daughter told her there's no one at all. Now she is standing in front of the whole class of her child generation with Nadako as she said: "As you all know my son Naruto is now strong enough to the point that he could send all the front line of our force to the hospital. Hence that's why we really need his help. The last team sends to ask him lied to me about how they were his friend and they were sent to the hospital by him. Right now, I want to ask if there are any of you here are his friends? And don't lie to me because I had a seal in this room to tell me that."

The room went silent because they know better to lie to Kushina as no one raise their hand up. All of them just use Naruto to get close to Nadako as they never bother to look at Naruto as some of them even bullied him as well.

"I should have known." Said Kushina tiredly

"I already told you. None of them care about him at all." Said Nadako disgust at them and herself for letting this happened

"I know that dear. I just want to confirm." Said Kushina heavily

"Um… is your son that powerful Kushina-san?" Asked a genin

"Very powerful. He could easily defeat Damien with ease." Said Kushina pressing her word

"Then what should we do?" Asked another genin

"Show him that we can be trusted. Do not… I repeat… DO NOT make the same mistake of Konoha 12." Said Kushina

(At another village)

Mihono's team had just arrived at a town with survivors who barely holding out. They disguised themselves as they enter a tea house to gather the information. In the tea house, many voices from others who are losing hope as Damien's army slowly taking over the Elemental Nation

"I felt a bit bad…" Said Chie

"What's wrong?" Asked Mirja

"We are taking their only mean to fight Damien. Wouldn't these people die if we took the sword away?" Asked Musumi

"We can't help it. It is our mission after all. Besides, this place is more than meet the eye, they might look like this now but we don't know what kind of people they were before the war…" Said Mirja

"I guess…" Said Mihono

(Konoha)

"You want us to do what?" Asked Jiraiya

"Like I said, I want us to go and apology to him. We will earn his forgiveness even if we had to bow or even cut off our arms and legs." Said Minato (N)

"Minato (N). It doesn't have to be like this..." Said Jiraiya

"And what? Do you have a better idea?!" Said Minato (N) challenging

"Just send kunoichi that trained to lure men…" Said Tsunade

"I said STOP TREATING HIM LIKE A BRAT DIDN'T I?! This Naruto is no longer a little boy anymore. No… he's a hardened warrior who had gone through countless battles. I can see it in his eye. He already killed more than any of the genin here combined." Said Minato (N) pointing at all the ninja gathered

"I doubt that…" Said Sakura from the crowd

"Oh? And whose ass was being kicked when my brother and his friend are still holding back?" Asked Nadako challenging making Sakura shut her mouth

"You people keep on mocking him even when we need him the most. And now, even you got your ass kick by him, you still haven't learned your lesson. No wonder my brother didn't want anything to do with this place anymore." Said Nadako

"Nadako… we don't know that yet." Said Kushina

"That remains to be seen…" Said Nadako tired

(Mihono's team)

"We can't just leave them…" Said Mihono seeing the Aradama rampaging the town.

"We will. We already promised the director that we won't be involved. Do you know what will happen if those ninjas catch wind that we are here? And what will happen if Naruto found out?" Asked Mirja

"I hate to admit it but she's right. The less we contacted those ninjas, the better. The last thing we need is Naruto going on a rampage. That would harm them more than now." Said Kofuki

"But we are only going to help them just a bit. I mean it's not that bad. All we have to do is kill those Aradama and then go away silently." Said Mihono

"Mihono…" Said Chie

"Chie-nee… we have to help them." Said Mihono

"Um… I want to as well…" Said Musumi

"… This is going to be a disaster, I just know it." Said Mirja sighed out

(Konoha)

"Hokage-sama. We had just received that those creatures are now rampaging at the Tea Country." Said a ninja

"Great… what else is news…" Said Minato (N) tiredly

"That's not all sir. The creatures are being taken down by a group of girls who wielding a single katana." Said the ninja

"What?" Asked Minato (N) surprise

"It must be those girls from Tokyo. But what are they doing here?" Asked Garaa

"Who cares?! Send ninjas to bring them here. We could win with their help." Said Onoki

"No. We will negotiate." Said Minato (N)

"Hokage. We are at the limit here! We need them!" Said 'A'

"Did you just forgot what happened before?!" Said Hiruzen slamming his hand down

"ANBU!" Said Danzo as his ROOT appeared. "Capture those girls and bring them here!"

"Danzo. Stay your hand right now!" Said Hiruzen

"We are at war Sarutobi. It's time to do the necessary!" Said Danzo as ROOT going for their mission.

"… This is bad…" Said Hiruzen

"Yeah… these idiots had no idea what they are about to unleash!" Said Minato (N) knowing that the situation is starting from bad… to worse.

 **Done. Danzo and the others had goofed off this time. Please, PM or Comment for this story and the idea that I had just updated at 'Fanfiction Idea Trailer'.**


End file.
